


[Podfic] Good Night, Sleep Tight

by RsCreighton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Related, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Time Travel, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Castiel makes a wrong turn traveling back to the present and meets some old friends. Well, technically some young friends.





	[Podfic] Good Night, Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwello/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Night, Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202990) by [Misachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/pseuds/Misachan). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GWELLO!!! <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Good Night, Sleep Tight: 10:36

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bSPN%5d%20Good%20Night%20Sleep%20Tight.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bSPN%5d%20Good%20Night%20Sleep%20Tight.mp3) | **Size:** 9.8 MB | **Duration:** 10:36
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bSPN%5d%20Good%20Night,%20Sleep%20Tight.m4b) | **Size:** 5.0 MB | **Duration:** 10:36

  
---|---


End file.
